Of Poems and Girlfriends
by touchofsunshine
Summary: After being hit on by one of Ally's older brother's friends and his house party, a certain blonde manages to save the insecure, petite brunette from a sticky situation, resulting in emotions flying everywhere. But with a bitchy girlfriend and secret admiration poems, who will end up with who? - My first fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing and I most certainly do not own Austin and Ally because if I did they would have 4 kids and be living in Moon's Mattress Kingdom with golden crowns and fairydust.

The thunderous booming of Macklemore's**(1)** greatest hit shook through the floorboards of my room as, yet again, Elliot Dawson threw one of his 'world famous' birthday bashes whilst I tried to complete next month's AP math homework. Emphasis on the TRIED. For months now I have been complaining that I'm always the one who has to sort out the messes at these parties, I'm the only one who's smart enough to put anyone in the recovery position accurately enough to avoid death, and I'm always the one who ends up having to give up my bedroom for two hormonal teenagers that want nothing else but to eat each other's faces off, but he just replies with the standard 'yeah yeah whatever' and 'don't be such a wet blanket, Ally'. Sometimes I wonder if my older brother was raised by apes as a child with the amount of manners or respect he has for anyone but himself.

Nevertheless, as much as I adore maths, after 3 hours of homework, a girl needs a water break. At first I was hesitant, you know, considering the whole of the 12th grade were grinding against each other in pretty much the whole of our ground floor, but remembered that half of them had probably already passed out due to the masses of alcohol consumed by the idiots I like to call my brother's friends. So I went onwards anyway, as swiftly as I could, trying to avoid anyone's attention. _Don't talk to a soul _I recalled my brother telling her before the party started. _I don't want you ruining the reputation I've spent so long on earning, you got that, Ally?!_ Jeez, my brother is such a drama queen, and he calls me the wet blanket. As if I'd want to talk to any of his sense deprived, poorly educated, rudely mannered 'friends' anyway. I crept quietly into the kitchen, but mind you, I probably could've ran in screaming with my arms flailing and nobody would've given me a second look due to the pounding music and dim lighting that were giving me a headache.

Finally, I managed to reach the fridge where I pulled out a chilled bottle of water. But as I closed the fridge door, I almost screamed in fright at the sight in front of me. A boy that I immediately recognised as Elliot's best friend Dallas, of whom Elliot has known since they had their first fight over who broke the blue crayon in kindergarten, stood leaning against the side of the fridge, a sly smirk upon his face and eyes cloudy and mysterious, as I placed my water bottle on the counter. He was extremely close to my face, in fact, so close that I could almost taste his vodka infused breath. _Don't talk to a soul _I reminded myself of my brother's strictly-spoken demand, but what about if this soul just so happens to look as though he's about to rip my face off?!

"Hey, Ally" he slurred his words as his left hand roughly caressed my right cheek, making me feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable. "Man, have you grown. Puberty's done you well" he whispered as he leaned in, his eyes flickering to my lips with a look of lust upon his face. "Dallas let me go" I said warningly, trying to hide my fear with a mask of confidence, and in panic, I jumped back, taking two steps before bumping into something hard, which I soon realised to be a strong, muscular body. I jumped away in shock and ended up right into Dallas' arms, and I groaned, much to my displeasure. His grip on my waist tightened as we looked up to see a well-built, attractive boy with blonde shaggy hair that flopped just the right way and a look on his face which suggests he knew Dallas somehow, and for some reason, I felt as though I knew him too.

"Dallas, leave her. She doesn't like it and I'm sure neither would Elliot", he said in a stern yet somehow protecting way. Dallas smirked and pushed me to the side.

"And what are you going to do if I don't leave her, Austin, huh? What have you got on me, Moon?" Dallas said with his volume increasing as he took a step forward to the boy, in an attempt to look menacing and threatening, I guess, although he was failing miserably as he stumbled embarrassingly due to his drunkenness.

_His name is Austin._

I vaguely remembered Elliot mentioning him a few times, often in the same way as he mentioned Dallas, so I just guessed they were all pretty good friends.

"Do you really want me to do this Dallas? You know exactly what I've got on you", Austin replied, sharpness evident in his voice as he took a step closer to Dallas, mirroring his previous action. Hesitantly, Dallas backed down and mumbled something to himself quietly, before walking off to the lounge, probably so he could grind on girls his own age.

I looked up, after keeping myself to myself throughout the whole occurrence, to be met with soft, warm brown eyes looking deep into mine, matched with an apologetic smile. As I opened my mouth to thank Austin for what he had done, a heavily made-up, sweaty and clearly wasted blonde bounded up to him screaming "Austy! Austy!" and covered his mouth with hers before wrapping him in a tight hug to which he hesitantly returned.

Now, I'm no expert on relationships, but if that's what kissing is, I'm not sure I want anyone ever doing that to me. I had to try hard not to gag at the sight in front of me as the girl slobbered all over his mouth in what I assumed to be an attempt of seductiveness, to which he did not return. Much to my pleasure, it evidently wasn't working on Austin as he pulled her away from him, only for her to grab his hand and pull him excitedly to the dance floor, walking to the beat of Nicki Minaj**(2)**, but not before Austin gave me one last glance, with a weak smile upon his face.

My lips curved into a small smile as I crept quietly up the stairs to avoid any more attention that evening, before packing away the homework I had previous sprawled out across the floor, and climbed into bed with only one thought on my mind.

_Austin Moon, the one with the girlfriend._

**(1) Yeah I really don't own Macklemore I just thing his music is swag swag swag on you**

**(2) I don't own Nicki Minaj either but I kind of which I did because that would be pretty cool**

**_Woohoo! So yeah I'm pretty new to FanFiction and this is my first story so I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on how I did and if you'd like me to continue it? I've got some idea on where it would go if I continued it but I always welcome more ideas because they're always helpful! Thanks for reading! :) xox_**


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy hey hey! Thank you guys for taking the time to have a read of my first story, it really means a lot to me that that there is at least one person that likes it! :)

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Austin & Ally.

The school day had gone surprisingly quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. As the signalling bell rang, I collected my biology books and shoved them in my leather satchel, and slung it carelessly over my shoulder as I exited the lab, dodging a few of my fellow classmates along the way. I strutted quickly along the corridor, attempting to avoid any eyes of attention, and headed straight for the cafeteria. As I waited in the line to pay for the small carton of orange juice held tightly in my hands, out of the corner of my eye I saw the table of my brother and his possy of delinquents. I rolled my eyes and gave the lunch lady the correct change from my purse before taking a sip of the refreshing juice. I wasn't hungry, no surprises there, so I didn't buy anything else that day, and besides, I didn't need it. I walked quickly, on the verge of becoming a sprint, towards the exit of the cafeteria, but as I walked past Elliot's table, I heard someone shout my name. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, releasing a long and exasperated breath as I recognised the flirtatious voice. I turned around slowly on the balls of my feet and faced towards where the sound had come from, and to my surprise (note the sarcasm) it had come from no other but Dallas's big-ass mouth. I stared at him, waiting for one of his inappropriate and, unbeknown to him, slightly offensive comments. But instead, his left eye fluttered into a flirtatious wink as the rest of the table laughed at his childish and humorous attempts to be seductive. But of course, even I knew he was only in it for the laughs, why would anyone, especially someone as infamous as Dallas, be interested in even knowing my name. Nevertheless, I had to attempt not to vomit at his sickly attitude, and instead gagged at his idiotic flirtatious attempt and immediately, his smirk faltered as his eyes shifted ever-so-slightly to whatever was behind me. I had earned myself a low chuckle from a towering figure behind me, and I turned on my feet to face it.

_Austin Moon… again. _

I instantly recognised his warm, welcoming brown eyes as he looked down at me and chuckled again, holding his lunch tray. I gave him a slight smile before Cassidy, of whom I soon recognised to be the girl Austin was with at the party and was sitting alongside my brother at the table, pulled him down next to her and smirked up at me.

"Hey Ally, I hear about your pathetic attempt to 'woo' over Dallas last night by throwing yourself at him. You know, desperate really isn't a good look on you", she said, her volume rising with every word to ensure as many people as possible could hear her statement. Next to her, I saw Austin tense up slightly before looking at me, his face emotionless with a slight sense of awkwardness between us. I looked around the room before looking down at my feet and exiting the cafeteria, feeling uncomfortable and unwelcome under Dallas's tight stare. I'd heard it all from Cassidy before, but something about the way Austin looked at me after made it hurt just that little bit more. I shuffled down the corridor before reaching my locker to retrieve my brown, leather songbook, and putting away my books from my previous lessons. But as I opened my locker door, a tightly folded white square fell from my locker and to the floor. I put away my books before picking up the square in confusion, having a quick glance around to see if anyone had put it in there. There was no-one around, so I opened the folded piece of paper and read the content:

_So hard to find my way,__  
__Now that I'm all on my own__  
__I saw you just the other day,__  
__My how you have grown,__  
__Cast my memory back there, Lord__  
__Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout__  
__Making love in the green grass__  
__Behind the stadium with you__  
__My brown eyed girl__  
_**(1)**

I threw my hand over my mouth to stop the eruption of giggles I was holding back as I instantly recognised the lyrics as one of my favourite songs by Van Morrison. I looked over the note again and unfortunately for me, I didn't recognise the handwriting and I thought of all the possible people it could be from. My eyes narrowed as I soon realised that the note was probably from none other than sleazy ol' Dallas. As if he hasn't toyed and embarrassed me enough today, he'd take it so far as to do this? I slammed my locker and tore the piece of paper up, before throwing it to the ground and walking briskly to my music lesson, which didn't start for another ten minutes, but what else did I have to do? Go back to the cafeteria and risk being embarrassed again? I think I'll pass on that one. I ran my fingers through my brunette locks before entering the classroom and sitting at one of desks, throwing my book on the table and resting my head in my hands. I stayed like that until the door opened, and the clinking sound of heeled shoes filled the room. I looked up to see who the noise was coming from, and was greeted by the viciously tight curls of my best friend.

"Trish, what are you doing in here, you don't even _take _music?" I asked her, curiosity evident in my voice. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, with a sense of dismissal within them.

"I was just wondering where you were at lunch today, I was just entering the cafeteria when you walked out, but you were too quick for me to even get a word in", she said. I smiled softly at her sweet concern for me, but I really wasn't in the mood to discuss it with her right now. And besides, I'd have to explain about the party, and she would have murdered me right then and there if she had found out that my brother had a party of which I hadn't invited her round for.

"I had some things to do and was in a bit of a rush, I'd rather not talk about it now but it's really nothing you need to be concerned about. I'm fine", I said with a weak smile, hoping she'd leave it. She looked at me with her eyes narrowed, before sighing.

"Fine, Ally. I'll let this slide, but you know I'm always here when you need to talk?" she questioned. I smiled again and nodded before the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of fifth period, and a few students had already started piling in to the classroom, but Trish stayed where she was, staring into space.

"Um, Trish? Aren't you supposed to be heading towards your lesson by now?" I pondered, with a sense of urgency in my tone.

"Yeah, whatever", she replied. "Don't worry about me, Ally. I tend to sleep through math anyway, but I guess I should be going. Text me later!" she said as she exited the room. I chuckled lowly and shook my head; she sure was something special.

**(1)** **I don't own Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison**

_**Soooo, there's the second chapter! It would mean a lot to me to review on how I did, because they keep me motivated! Thank you again for reading, I really appreciate it :) xoxo**_


End file.
